2269
explores the galactic core this year. | SD= 1254.4 - 5943.9 | Other= | OD= }} Episodes * ** ** ** ** ** ** (in part) ** * ** ** ** (in part) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Events *Captain James T. Kirk, Commander Spock, and historian Erickson used the Guardian of Forever to observe first hand Federation and Orion history. ( ) *Harry Mudd swindled the inhabitants of the planet Ilyra VI by trying to sell them the Starfleet Academy. ( ) *Memory Alpha's memory core was burned out, as well as all of its personnel, Federation scholars, researchers and scientist that were there at the time were killed, when the planetoid was attacked by the lights of Zetar beings. ( ) *Lieutenant Mira Romaine began working to restore the memory core of Memory Alpha. ( ) *The Federation Class J space cruiser ''Aurora'' was stolen by Doctor Sevrin and his followers. ( ) *The Troglyte miners of the planet Ardana started wearing filter masks to block the ill mental effects of mining zenite. ( ) *Dr. Sevrin and his followers temporarily hijacked the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] and stole the shuttlecraft Galileo II and take both into Romulan space so they could get to the planet Eden ( ) *Dr. Sevrin and his follower Adam died on Eden after biting into an acid-saturated fruit. ( ) *Dr. Leonard McCoy discovered that Flint, found by the USS Enterprise living on planet Holberg 917G, time as an immortal was coming to an end and he would soon die, due to his leaving Earth's atmosphere. Although not revealed during his lifetime, as an immortal Flint was known by several historic names including King Solomon, Alexander the Great, Leonardo da Vinci, Johannes Brahms, and interstellar financier Brack. ( ) *The USS Enterprise made first contact with the Excalbians. ( ) *Lieutenant Arex replaced Ensign Pavel Chekov as the USS Enterprise's Chief Navigator as Chekov was assigned further officer training. ( ) *Ensign Dawson Walking Bear, a Comanche Native American, was promoted as chief relief helmsman, for Lieutenant Sulu aboard the USS Enterprise. ( ) *The USS Enterprise re-established contact with the Megans of planet Megas-Tu as the ship was exploring the galactic core. ( ) *Lieutenant M'Ress was assigned in duty to be a relief communications officer for Lieutenant Uhura aboard the USS Enterprise. ( ) *Tuvok began taking lessons in kal-toh from a Vulcan master. ( ) *Els Renora was born on Bajor. ( ) *Keiko Ishikawa's mother was born. ( ) *The Mantilles colony in the Pallas 14 system was threatened by the cosmic cloud creature. ( ) *The USS Enterprise discovered an ancient abandoned insectoid starship in orbit around Questar M-17 and made first contact with a magnetic organism. ( ) *The USS Enterprise uncovered what happened with the Terran geneticist Dr. Stavos Keniclius by finding his fifth generation clone living with the Phylosians. ( ) *The USS Enterprise uncovered what happened with the Terra 10 colonist, whom Earth lost contact with in the middle of the 21st century, and help their mutated Terratin descendants relocate to a geologically more stable planet than the one they were found on orbiting the star Cepheus. ( ) *A team of 127 Federation scientists, led by Professor Ketteract discovered the Omega molecule during the top secret research called "Project Omega" in the Lantaru sector. ( ) *The star Beta Niobe supernovaed destroying the planet Sarpeidon. ( ) * The asteroid ship Yonada reached its destination and the Fabrini settled down under the leadership of high priestess Natira. ( ) Notes * This was the beginning of the fifth and final year of Captain James T. Kirk's first five-year mission. ( ) External link * de:2269 fr:2269 nl:2269 sv:2269